<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Lady Diaries-Affairs of State One Shots by freckleslikeconstellations</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368464">The First Lady Diaries-Affairs of State One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleslikeconstellations/pseuds/freckleslikeconstellations'>freckleslikeconstellations</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The First Lady Diaries-Affairs of State</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Faroe Islands - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, Humour, Japanese President, Northern Lights, Political References, Romance, Secrets, Self-Doubt, Sexual References, Spoilers, Supportive Partners, all post-game, future hopes, nordic holiday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleslikeconstellations/pseuds/freckleslikeconstellations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Souji/Keito Kurosawa one shots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader/Keito, reader/Souji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Post-Game AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been wanting to do some stories for this very underrated mobile game for a while. Seriously if you have an interest in romance/otome type games and want something different and are a little bit politically minded then you should go play it. :) </p>
<p>This is the first of three separate one shots that I have come up with. This one is-spoilers for the game forthcoming-basically about what could happen post-game if the real Souji had actually wanted to return to his role and give it another chance.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy it. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things had seemed set. Souji and I would <em>both</em> step back from our roles as President and First Lady and Souji would in turn re-claim his name of Keito and work his way up the ladder to President again. He seemed to see it as a challenge and I <em>myself</em> had been excited to see what we'd experience in the meantime. I'd just hoped that the public would be gracious enough to put us there. That wasn't the matter, which had turned out to be the <em>most</em> initially pressing, however, and maybe Keito and I should have <em>predicted</em> such a thing...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For when the <em>real</em> Souji had returned properly-and it was odd for me to meet him when he had his hair shorter like Keito again and when he was <em>not</em> pretending to be a woman and giving me advice, but being the more determined leader and one that faced his responsibilities like Keito had perhaps <em>wanted</em> him to in the first place-he'd reminded us, and perhaps he'd <em>shown</em> his years of greater experience than either Keito or me here, that if we came clean to the public about Keito covering for Souji as President then it could and inevitably <em>would,</em> harm all three of our reputations and make the trust in politicians decrease, especially when we'd been trying to move <em>past</em> the very same rumours that had been in the media without admitting to anything. It would no doubt lead to a higher level of scrutiny of the government, which would not <em>only</em> effect the three of us, but <em>all</em> the people in power for years to come. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you propose?" Keito's brow had been furrowed. I had been able to tell that although he had tried to have <em>faith</em> in this renewed version of his older brother whose time away had apparently inspired him and made him <em>want</em> the success that Keito had, had in pushing through some issues for himself, he had felt a little bit troubled about the possibility of keeping the <em>same</em> secret and not being able to free himself from the burden that he had been carrying for so long. I had placed a hand upon his arm. I'd noticed that Souji's eyes had flickered to my hand, but that Keito's <em>own</em> pair had been fixed upon his brother. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That we do the hand over quietly"-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And act as if nothing at all has happened?" Keito had looked at me, again with that same worried expression upon his face. By not telling everyone the truth Keito would have <em>none</em> of what he'd done attributed to him and would have to work his way up all the more. In terms of putting his <em>own</em> stamp upon things it <em>might</em> prove to be more useful in the long run, but <em>otherwise...</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, in <em>every</em> aspect, I'm afraid." His eyes had hovered towards me, before they'd gone back to Keito. "You know as well as I do that it would look strange now if the person that everyone <em>believed</em> to be my wife went off with you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'd known that it had made sense. Keito had too, for I'd heard him <em>sigh</em> beside me and felt his grip slacken upon my waist. "Of course." I'd looked at him. His hand had left me completely and I'd felt suddenly like we had been on the opposite side of the room from one another instead of being stood <em>beside</em> one another. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Keito"-</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Souji had chuckled at my attempt to look out for his brother and encourage him to voice his concerns if the plan had sounded all <em>too</em> painful for him, but when I'd met his eyes he'd looked remarkably light and empathetic. "Don't worry." He'd looked between us. "We'll get a divorce in a while, once I've gotten used to this job again and if things are stable enough between our <em>own</em> country and others." Keito and I had looked at one another without being able to <em>help</em> such a thing. Those <em>words...</em> I'd felt a lump in my throat from them and I reckon that he'd felt similarly for his eyes had looked a little watery in the light. They were <em>so</em> similar to the plan that had first been between us, to the one that we'd only <em>recently</em> dismissed after we'd <em>finally</em> gotten around to admitting our feelings for one another. I'd found it difficult to look at him since it seemed as if we would be facing a separation, and as all those memories had run through my mind I'd torn my gaze from him. That hadn't stopped me from feeling worried about how <em>isolated</em> he might be if he were cut off from the place he'd worked so hard in, stranded from myself and the loyal Agent Aoi who would <em>surely</em> have to stay with the <em>real</em> President, however.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How long?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Hm?"</em> Souji's eyebrow had quirked upwards. I'd sensed that if I'd chosen to look at Keito in that moment then he would have been wearing a similar expression upon his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How long until I re-unite with my <em>actual</em> husband? Can you be more specific?" I'd felt angry with him. I hadn't been able to <em>help</em> such a thing. I'd <em>known</em> in his own way that he was trying to do his <em>best</em> for the three of us and enable us <em>all</em> to stay in the political world, but in that moment he was <em>also</em> the one who was carving Keito out from everything that he'd known and suggesting that his brother wallow in pain for God knows how long.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As you have no doubt learnt <em>yourself</em> it is hard to know how long these things will take." He'd sighed and looked down at the papers upon the desk.The <em>same</em> desk that Keito had been working so diligently by for <em>months.</em> "I'm sorry, F/N"-Souji had looked up at me-"But I can't be any more specific than that at this moment."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Presumably you won't want Keito and I announcing our relationship with one another for a <em>while</em> after that, however?" I'd felt Keito's mood sink all the <em>more</em> at my words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It would be for the best." Souji's eyes had reverted down to the papers again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But perhaps not for <em>everyone,"</em> Keito had murmured and his brother's eyes and mine had gone to him. "I think we should talk about this in more detail....maybe more <em>privately?"</em> His eyes had swivelled back to mine imploringly. I'd begun to shake my head. Souji had chuckled. "Very well then," Keito had said with a slight upturn of his lips, as if he'd <em>predicted</em> such stubbornness from me, "I'm a little concerned as to how your plan might damage F/N's reputation." His eyes had gone back to his brother. My heart had hitched inside my chest, whilst Souji had appeared willing to listen. "You don't know her that well yet, but you <em>know</em> what is important about her and like me I hope that you're <em>already</em> of the opinion that you don't want her name to be slandered." I'd felt <em>touched</em> by the way that he'd been keen to look out for me. Previously he'd acted similarly, even when it had only been early days for us, holding my shaking hand supportively so that I'd been able to sign the wedding register, telling me that everything would be <em>fine</em> as long as I was proven to be innocent and not out to harm the government or him in any way and delaying the official release of what I look like to give me a chance to settle in and because I'd been worried about being known for my relationship with him for my entire life above anything else. Right in that moment it had felt like I would have done <em>anything</em> for the world to know about Keito-not Souji-and I. To be free from the burdens that had been put upon us...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't need to worry." Souji had turned back to his papers dismissively. "That will be managed appropriately and even if it isn't then there'll be something <em>new</em> for people to  talk about soon enough. There always is. Now, if there's anything else?" His eyebrow had risen at his brother. "I've got a lot of work to catch up on." He'd seemed keen to hit the ground running and ignore any problems that <em>weren't</em> immediate and in particular the <em>pain</em> that his brother might be facing, but Keito had looked shocked and my heart had <em>trembled</em> inside of my chest. To be so quickly dismissed from the role that he had given his all to, all those nights of sleeplessness and dedication...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, that's it." Keito had faked recovery. I'd felt for him and looked at him sympathetically when he'd glanced my way. He'd worn a pinched expression on his face for a moment as if he hadn't been sure what to do. Then he'd gestured that we should go into a corner. I'd led the way to it. Keito had boxed me in, but Souji had <em>still</em> been able to see my face. Keito had adjusted his position ever so slightly so that his brother <em>wouldn't</em> be able to see all of my expressions. He'd looked at me imploringly. "You'll look out for him?" I'd felt torn, but then he'd admitted, "I hope he can get up to speed with things and make this work, for <em>himself</em> as much as the country, <em>but..."</em> That was the first time that I'd understood that, as much as he admired his brother, Keito had doubted his commitment to the job would <em>prevail</em> in the long run-he hadn't <em>wanted</em> it as long as Keito had after all and would <em>surely</em> be tempted to give up if things got too overwhelming again. Little had I known then that, that was <em>exactly</em> what would happen and there would be a final change over between Keito and his brother and Keito and I would be <em>allowed</em> to continue in the roles that we had begun, the truth buried with us until it would come out, as all truth did, eventually and long after Keito had finished his time as President. I hadn't <em>known</em> that then however, and so my eyes had taken in the meaningful gaze that Keito had sent me and I'd nodded. "You are still supposedly married to him in the country's eyes," he'd reminded me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course," I'd been stoic.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keito had grasped at my hand and looked <em>proud</em> of me, before he'd departed. Agent Aoi had followed him and I'd sensed that he'd probably be <em>utilized</em> to sneak him out since he was one of the few people who had <em>known</em> about the brothers switch and their move back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I had hoped that this punishment that we had been blessed with-for that is what it had felt like-wouldn't last all that long...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nordic Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This post-game one shot is inspired by Keito's words in the game about possibly taking a nordic holiday with his SO.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the small plane touches down in the Faroe Islands, which are a part of Denmark, compromising of eighteen volcanic, rocky, but inter-connected islands and located between the Norwegian Sea and the North Atlantic, no one seems to realize that the Japanese President and his First Lady are two of the people who are descending from it, which is just the way that Keito and I <em>like</em> things to be. Of course, for security's sake, we'd had to inform the Prime Minister of our upcoming visit and Agent Aoi and a group of his fellow security men are also with us [thankfully in more casual and less noticeable clothing] but no media about the trip will be put out there until we have returned safely home, at which point a couple of photos and a, 'Thank you,' message will be publicized. We aren't there on official business after all, but for the long awaited Nordic holiday, which I'd been looking into ever since Keito had mentioned that a holiday in a place like that and <em>not</em> in America after everything that had happened would be a pleasant one. We'd been looking forward to it ever since I'd come across the Faroe Islands and thought that they would be the <em>perfect</em> place for us what with their secluded beauty. </p><p> </p><p>As we get off the plane the air is cold, but fresh and I can feel Keito and I <em>both</em> letting out a breath of relief, our shoulders slackening. It won't be like Keito will <em>forget</em> what is going on in our own country, and of course I have a few work issues in <em>my</em> head too-notably how I can make the biggest changes in the fastest way to people's lives in my role as First Lady-but for a few hours at least our minds will be too distracted with the new sights, smells, words-the Faroese language, which derives from Old Norse is <em>still</em> the predominant language on the islands-to think all that much about work. </p><p> </p><p>Our hands linked and both dressed in warm clothing, the hood of Keito's dark coat up for good measure, we make our way across to the middle of the three cars, which Agent Aoi uses to drive us to the small village of Trøllanes. The village is on the northern part of Kalsoy Island and the other agents take the other cars to get there. On Kalsoy Island Keito is brave enough to try the meat specialty of Garnatálg, which is sliced and originally made from the fat of sheep intestines. He pretends to like it and teases me into trying to get me to eat some through saying, 'Things taste better if we eat together,' to which I respond wryly, 'That doesn't mean we <em>have</em> to eat the same thing though.' 'Not even on a date?' I grin at him and think that he is a little envious of my more <em>normal</em> lunch. </p><p> </p><p>Our bodies are still acclimatizing, but we are pushed on by the fact that it is rare for us to have time off like this and so we are brave enough to then hike to the Kallur lighthouse. As we make our way to it one of the agents is reprimanded a little by Agent Aoi for getting <em>too</em> caught up in his cover of bird watching, which makes both my husband and I laugh-we are able to both see and <em>hear</em> the sea birds calling throughout the steep climb-and we pass by the occasional sheep and stop to admire the waterfalls. Once there Keito takes a picture of me, high up and just off to the side of the lighthouse. Flushed and exhilarated from the climb I feel like I am on top of the world-since it is a clear day I am able to see five other islands-and grin wonkily for him. I take one of him on our way back down, striding out ahead, alone against the desolation of the hills. It will become my favourite picture from the trip and once we get back home I will frame it and keep it on the bedside cabinet on my side of the bed. </p><p> </p><p>We are <em>both</em> tired when we get back to the rental car and I lean on Keito's shoulder, taking comfort from the familiar musky scent that lingers beneath the sweat and earth of today's exertion, as we get whisked across to Tórshavn City. The colourful painted houses and the lights from the harbour stand out to me, but for now I really need my bed. The trip, sea air and consecutive hike have <em>all</em> made me tired and my thighs are burning from sitting down after having been active for so long. </p><p> </p><p>We arrive at the house that the government has managed to procure for our visit, and whilst the agents spread out downstairs, Keito and I head for an early night. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Waking up the next day I feel much more refreshed and ready to explore the city. I look out of the window of the house-the pane has been shielded by an additional bulletproof glass panel that has been set up in front of it and as such I am forced to stand a little bit back from the window. An already bustling harbour, which they export sea food from is just outside of where we are staying. If I was allowed to open the window then I would probably feel a fresh breeze. Keito encircles me in his arms, the feel of his skin <em>warm</em> through his navy pyjamas and he offers me a good morning kiss on my shoulder, commenting that it's unusual for me to be first up. I reassure him that it's because I am excited about the trip and <em>not</em> because I hadn't been able to sleep, before we both listen, in a mesmerized fashion, to what we are able to hear of the snatches of the local language <em>despite</em> the preventative measures that have been put in place for our safety and stare out to sea.</p><p> </p><p>We take a walk right after breakfast, again in warm clothing and take our time over the eighteenth century churches and museums. I feel my body settling into the holiday, feeling <em>glad</em> that there is no rush or meetings to get to. The same thing seems to be happening to Keito, for though he studies everything that we see with a rigid intensity, he often breaks out of it, remembers himself, finds me and offers me a brief smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" he asks when he catches me looking at him just before one of those moments can occur. I nod, <em>liking</em> seeing him this way. </p><p> </p><p>He seems further fascinated by the ingenuity of the turf-roofed houses in the capital, which protect the dwellings from the rainy climate [they have three-hundred rainy days per year and this is something that I'd been concerned about, worried that if it was too gloomy then it would not feel like much of a holiday for either one of us, but thankfully it is only drizzling when we look around that morning and the larger drops of rain don't kick in until lunchtime.]</p><p> </p><p>Knowing that we have had a good run of it Keito and I retreat back to the residence we're staying in for lunch [I whip up the omelette that he'd liked previously] and then go over the plans for that night. We will be traveling to the village of Gjógv, which is north of the capital in an attempt to see the Northern Lights. We'll be staying the night in one of the vacant houses that have been taken over for our visit [the agents have already scouted it out and the villagers must <em>know</em> that something's afoot, but I hope that they will be accommodating towards us and that they <em>won't</em> think we are interfering. It is lucky, I think, that half of the houses in the village are empty anyway] before returning to the capital. </p><p> </p><p>Keito and I pack a few things and once more it is up to Agent Aoi to deliver us safely to our destination. We follow and are followed by a car full of some of the other agents, whilst the rest remain in the capital and hopefully get some downtime for themselves. A helicopter pad is ironically located in the village that we are heading to, but Keito and I had <em>not</em> wanted to draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves and would be sure to create more of a scene from arriving at the village in a helicopter. </p><p> </p><p>We arrive just as darkness is beginning to descend and pay a trip to the village church that was built in 1929. Opposite the church a sculpture stands in memorial to all the fishermen who have been lost at sea and I snap a photo of Keito staring solemnly at it, his mind do doubt weighed down with the plight of all those people, as well as those that have been lost in a similar circumstance in <em>our</em> country. It will end up being one of the official photos that we release after our visit. </p><p> </p><p>Keito takes my hand and we look at the sculpture together for a moment, bowing to it reverently, before we leave to walk around the rest of the village. There is more of a breeze blowing up by that point and my husband allows me to use his height as a shield. Stars dance in the navy sky, which as of yet are free from the Northern Lights. A more humble attitude has gripped at our shoulders, but we smile again when we see a sign on a private house declaring that it opens five days a week as a post office for half-an-hour every morning and afternoon on those five days. It is a reminder of a simpler and perhaps more <em>worthwhile</em> life. </p><p> </p><p>Followed by the agents at a short distance Keito and I make our way to the safest point that we can get to beside the sea-this should offer us the best view of the Northern Lights if we are to see them and makes the visit more of an ordeal and <em>worthwhile</em> then if we had simply gone to the house that we will be staying in and waited there. We will have to <em>work</em> to see them this way. A few local people are also there and they eye us curiously even <em>after</em> we have exchanged greetings with them. Keito's grip tightens upon my hand. His hold releases in shock a moment later though when a flash of the Northern Lights creates a green swirl across our vision, as if someone is testing paint out on the navy sky. Keito's hand adjusts its grip, before he shifts a little behind me and holds me tightly with one arm, whilst I stare in awe at the sky. I had expected to be waiting for several minutes at the very least, maybe even <em>hours,</em> for them, so I am taken aback and mesmerized by what I am seeing. The local people seem to think that we have brought them luck, but I cannot look at them, whilst all this is taking place, let <em>alone</em> blink, as I want to take everything in. I miss the way that Keito sneakily takes a photo of me, which will become <em>his</em> favourite one from the trip. He will keep it on his desk back home as a reminder of what looking at the impossible is like during the bad times. </p><p> </p><p>My breath is as jagged as the lights and when it appears to be over and my breathing settles down somewhat my husband squeezes at my waist and I look back at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for watching that with me," he murmurs, looking a <em>world</em> away from the tense man that I'd first met, "For coming here...for <em>all</em> that you have done in your time as First Lady"-I take a nervous glance around, but no one is paying attention to us any more and even if they <em>were</em> then they wouldn't be able to understand us unless they spoke Japanese, so I look back into the brilliant black-blue of Keito's eyes, themselves looking reminiscent of how the sky had just appeared-"The future has never been so clear as it was when I looked up to the sky with you just now."</p><p> </p><p>"And <em>what</em> did you see?" I ask him curiously, shifting closer and he lends me his body heat in the cold atmosphere. "I saw our future bright and shining if you are <em>always</em> able to stand by me like you are now," he forces a bit of a smile and I stare at him knowingly, accepting the insecurity that comes out of him every now and again and <em>knowing</em> by now that he does not mean any harm by such a thing, "The hard work that we will be able to put in after being refreshed from this trip, both in our jobs and for one another. I saw a life of dedication between us and our country, us overcoming every obstacle, maybe even with a <em>family</em> one day..." he trails off wistfully, a bit of a wicked glint in his eye and a grin threatening to curl his lips at the very thought. </p><p> </p><p>I smile, wanting that too, and as if the sky has heard us it grants us one more look at the Northern Lights, before they fade like a scroll whose words are being submerged in water. </p><p> </p><p>Our dreams though, our <em>hopes</em> for what will lie ahead in our future will never fade. They will glow inside us brightly. I know it as surely as I <em>feel</em> the touch of my husband's hand on mine. <em>They</em> will live forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Waking Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another post-game one shot, this time sticking to canon. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In those first few days of doubt when we are being <em>ostracized</em> from our country, made to feel like we have betrayed it, when we are <em>both</em> exhausted and tired and metaphorically clinging on to one another Keito announces suddenly into the dark night, "Maybe I <em>won't</em> go back into politics." I am surprised, wondering what has caused him to say such a thing and where it will leave us if we <em>don't</em> do as we'd planned to and look at where he is lying beside me. He rolls onto his back, so that he can work his way through his thought process a little bit more without having to look at me. "I am sure that there are <em>other</em> ways that we could help. Maybe even ways that would be quicker." He glances at me. "I'm just saying-we don't <em>have</em> to go through this. You've been through enough as it is and risked <em>enough</em> damage to your reputation, even if <em>I</em> haven't."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not gonna leave you," I mumble insistently. We said that we would go through this-the slow process of restoring people's faith in us and building Keito's political career back up again-together. <em>Besides,</em> we are in love. I am in this for the long haul. Keito looks quickly torn by my words. No doubt he is wondering if he has done the right thing in dragging me into it all. "Everything looks worse at night," I remind him and he rolls toward me as he listens, rumpling the duvet as he does such a thing. "And yes, you're <em>allowed</em> a bit of a break. You've served your country whether they want to see that or <em>not</em> at this point. You're tired and exhausted. You need to re-group. Remember your likes and dislikes," I am only <em>half-</em>joking here and look at him meaningfully. To take his brother's place as President, Keito had forgotten and forced a lot of the <em>real</em> him down. "Yeah, maybe you <em>do</em> need to do a few different things for a while," I go on as he props his head up with a hand and watches me, "But when it comes to it"-I push closer to him and grasp at his hair and then at his cheek-"We <em>both</em> know that politics is where we're heading back to, no matter <em>how</em> long it should take. Whilst the world still works as it does then it is the <em>best</em> way of us being able to get things done." His dark eyes that swirl with blue <em>flare</em> up with something as the final notes of my passionate speech hit the air. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can we go back to the island for a while?" He rolls around further and bends his head so that he can nibble upon my neck. I make the weird sound that he <em>always</em> finds amusing and teases me about and grasp at one of his broad shoulders, my face flushing with colour as he touches and kisses. "I want to try out that hammock in the way that I <em>think</em> it was intended to be used." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why wait until then? I thought you believed in striking whilst the iron is hot after all?" I grin at him and he smiles back, before we kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>